After Hours
by Cheryl Dyson
Summary: Albus and Scorpius are stuck working on a holiday.  Luckily, Albus knows a way to make things more interesting.  MATURE CONTENT HEREIN, ETC.


I was bored one day and asked for prompts. This was the first story I finished, to the prompts "Albus and Scorpius are stuck at work on a holiday".

"What are you doing? We're supposed to be working, Potter, you wanker."

"Fuck that. It's Christmas Eve. We should be celebrating with our families, not stuck here going over boring case files just so that Barker's job is easier when he comes back from hols."

"Be that as it may, if Barker returns to find that we haven't done as requested, we will be fired. Or _you_ will be fired, as I am actually working here."

Albus rolled his eyes. Scorpius was a git. Always using terms like "be that as it may" and sounding completely out of place in dusty offices like the one they were currently stuck in. Scorpius leaned over the desk to grab another stack of parchment and Albus admired the lean line of his thighs. Scorpius was a wanker, but he was a bloody gorgeous, incredibly fit wanker. Albus wasn't sure why he had never noticed in school; probably because Scorpius had always been lording it about with his other Slytherin cohorts while Albus was busy concentrating on his studies.

Not that receiving straight Os on his NEWTS had gained him a better job. He was still stuck here on a holiday searching through legal briefs like an any other apprentice barrister.

Admiring Scorpius' arse gave Albus a sudden, wicked idea. "I just thought of a way to make this job less boring," he said.

"That would be a trick," Scorpius muttered.

"We have to find every reference to Gideon Smarcher in all of these thousands of documents, correct?"

"More like only hundreds, but those were our instructions, yes," Scorpius admitted.

"Well, then, I suggest when one of us finds a reference, the other has to remove an item of clothing."

Scorpius' disbelieving stare was a wonder to behold. Albus nearly burst out laughing at the sight of it. The shock spewed out in a familiar disdainful tone. "Are you suggesting _strip-research_?"

"Yes. Unless you are too timid or modest or… afraid of losing." Albus smiled lazily, knowing full well that the former Slytherin Seeker was competitive beyond reason. Whether or not he was perfectly straight remained to be seen.

Scorpius sneered. "Are you a ponce who just wants to see me naked?"

"Maybe I'm just an exhibitionist," Albus suggested. "But I do like your acknowledgement that you will be naked first."

Scorpius snorted. "You're on, Potter. Shall we begin in—?"

"_Go_!" Albus said, already scanning his document and chuckling when Scorpius spluttered and snatched at his sheaf of papers.

"Bloody cheat," Scorpius said.

"Like you wouldn't have done the same thing, _Slytherin_," Albus countered. He glanced at Scorpius slyly. Few people knew how close Albus had come to being Sorted into Slytherin. It was mostly his fear of his brother's derision that'd had him chanting, "_Not Slytherin, not Slytherin_" whilst he sat beneath the Hat. It had taken some time for it to finally shout "Ravenclaw!" Albus was proud of his house, but at times he found himself using whatever means necessary to gain his goals. And his newfound goal sat just across the desk at the moment.

"Shut up, found one!" Scorpius crowed. He tapped the parchment and a glowing bar of pink highlighted the line of text before fading. It would glow brightly when Barker returned and scanned the pages later. Scorpius glanced at Albus expectantly. Albus shrugged and loosened his tie. He pulled the knot free and then dragged it slowly from the collar of his white shirt and draped it over the desk. For once, he was glad of the ridiculous dress code of the firm, which would not allow employees into the building without full business attire, even on weekends and holidays.

Scorpius smirked and turned his attention quickly to the pages.

Albus immediately began to cheat, although it was not so much cheating as using all of the resources at his disposal, which just happened to include a handy spell Albus had developed whilst at Hogwarts.

He whispered the spell, which scanned the page for Smarcher's name. Finding none, Albus turned to the next page, and the next. "Got one!" Albus crowed when the name leaped from the page in boldfaced text. He cast the highlighting charm and grinned at Scorpius.

Scorpius sneered, but yanked off his tie. Albus was impressed that Scorpius seemed to be willing to be a good sport. He licked his lips and eagerly sought the next name; he found it almost immediately and looked at Scorpius expectantly.

Scorpius swore and unbuckled the belt from his waist. He dropped it on the desk with a clunk.

Albus highlighted the next several names but kept them to himself, not wanting the game to end too soon. Instead, he allowed Scorpius to crow his victory whilst Albus removed his belt, outer robes, and shoes.

"I'll bet you're sorry you thought of this, yeah, Potter?" Scorpius asked as Albus unbuttoned his starched shirt and peeled it off slowly. Albus only smiled and watched Scorpius, whose eyes travelled over Albus' newly-revealed skin in what could only be described as a not-completely-straight fashion.

"Looks like you might win after all, Malfoy," Albus said. He admitted to the next four names and watched as Scorpius grew almost panicked when he took off shoes, socks, and outer robes. Each item of clothing gone was like a tease to Albus, who tried hard to think unsexy thoughts in order to keep his erection at bay.

"Another!" Albus cried and watched avidly as Scorpius swore. Scorpius took off his shirt and Albus' breath nearly caught in his throat. Scorpius' pale skin gleamed in the afternoon light from the faux windows. His nipples were perfect, small and rosebud-coloured. Albus' mouth watered with the need to crawl over the desk and suck one into his mouth.

He was shocked out of his fantasy when Scorpius cried, "Found one! Your turn."

"Damn it," Albus muttered, having nearly forgotten the game in his perusal of Scorpius. He got to his feet and unbuttoned his trousers. The game was nearly at an end; Albus had only one item of clothing remaining.

He draped his trousers over the back of his chair and glanced only once at Scorpius, whose grey eyes were fixed on Albus' crotch. _No, not straight at all, then_, Albus thought in a rush of glee. Albus sat back in his chair with a thump, cock already thickening despite his desperate attempt to keep it from standing at attention. At least Scorpius could not see it behind the desk.

"Got it!" Albus crowed a minute later, having judiciously used his spell to skim through the pages at breakneck speed.

"You can't possibly read that fast!"

"Trousers off, Malfoy."

Scorpius glared, but he stood up and allowed his trousers to fall at his feet. Albus' throat went dry and his cock went utterly hard. He might have envisioned Scorpius in nothing but pants several hundred times during their few months of working in the same building, but the reality far surpassed any of Albus' musings. The outline of Scorpius' cock was clear against the dark silk of his pants. He sat down quickly, leaving Albus to wonder if Scorpius was slightly hard or merely huge—both prospects were enticing.

With them both wearing nothing but pants, it was a frantic race to the finish. Pages flew by, but Albus' spell only worked when there were actual references to locate. Twenty pages had no mention at all of Gideon Smarcher.

"Done!" Scorpius shouted. He threw back his head and laughed. Albus gaped at him. "I win! Pants off, Potter. Let's see the goods."

Albus swallowed hard. Snared in a trap of his own devising, he was no longer quite as assured as he had been earlier. What if Scorpius really was straight and planned to mock Albus for the rest of their tenure?

He got to his feet, thankful that his erection had flagged during the last furious episode of name-searching. The potential for humiliation kept it flaccid.

Scorpius sat up straight and his avid stare brought back Albus' confidence with a rush. It was definitely not the gaze of someone uninterested. Albus' cock twitched. A sudden evil thought came to him and before he could stop himself, he walked around the desk.

Scorpius lifted a brow, but said nothing. His eyes rose to meet Albus', who kept walking until he stood directly before Scorpius. "I think I'll let you do the honours," Albus said in a purring tone, eyes narrowed and a smile hovering on his lips. He hoped to hell it came across as sexy; Merlin knew he had practiced the look in the mirror enough times.

Scorpius' jaw dropped for a moment and Albus wondered if he would refuse. Perhaps Albus should have made it sound more like a challenge. And then Scorpius' hands rose to the waistband of Albus' undergarment. Time seemed to stand still. Albus nearly shuddered when he felt cool fingertips brush his skin. To his chagrin, the brief touch was all it took to send the blood galloping back southwards.

"Oh," Scorpius said and his eyes widened as Albus' arousal became instantly obvious. He did not move for a moment, and then his fingers tightened on the waistband. He lifted and dragged in one swift motion. Albus pants slithered to his feet and he stood fully exposed and hard before Scorpius.

Scorpius stared at his cock so long Albus would have backed away in mortification, except that Scorpius fixation seemed anything but horrified. Scorpius' throat worked a couple of times and his cheeks turned bright pink.

"Well, Potter," he said at last. His voice sounded unsteady and quite unlike his normal suave tones. "You certainly have nothing of which to be ashamed." His hands still hovered in mid-air, as if frozen in place by the dropping of Albus' last item of clothing. Albus felt unsteady for a moment, almost faint, and his mind spun into a dozen new fantasies. His hip brushed against Scorpius' hand, which opened and then splayed wide against Albus' skin.

Their gazes locked. Albus wondered if he looked deranged; he had to be staring at Scorpius with the intensity of the sun, so badly did he want to shift forwards and drag his cock across that brilliantly half-opened mouth. The feel of Scorpius' warm hand on his hip made the desire almost unbearable.

Scorpius leaned in and licked the drop of precome from the tip of Albus' cock. Albus nearly came all over his face. He shuddered and held off his orgasm by sheer strength of will. A groan tore from his throat and his hand slid into Scorpius' soft hair to keep himself upright.

Their eyes met once more and Scorpius seemed surprised at his own temerity, but then his eyes narrowed and a smirk lifted one corner of his mouth. He said nothing, only waited for long heartbeats until Albus thought he might explode from the tension.

"_Please_," Albus said roughly, the word torn from him as though ripped from the foundations of his pride.

It seemed to be what Scorpius sought, for he dropped his gaze from Albus' and took his entire cock into his wet, hot mouth. Albus threw his head back and sent mindless thanks to the heavens. Scorpius began to fellate him in earnest and Albus could think of nothing beyond how brilliant every stroke of Scorpius' tongue felt.

Albus lasted a ridiculously short time. He blamed it on the fact that he'd been hard for Scorpius for weeks and hadn't wanked for several days, too busy with holiday preparations and family matters to have enough private time to indulge. As well as the fact that Scorpius was bloody good at giving head.

Albus came with a mind-melting level of euphoria, compounded when Scorpius _swallowed_. Albus tried to stop himself from babbling ridiculous things such as, "Oh god, oh Merlin and the Founders" and "I think I love you". The last one took him by surprise and seemed to shock Scorpius, who stared at him through wide grey eyes as he released Albus cock and licked his lips.

"I'm flattered," Scorpius said, "But don't you think you should buy me dinner before declaring your undying love?"

Albus dropped to his knees and pulled Scorpius into a bruising kiss. The hand that was not wrapped in Scorpius hair reached down and pressed hard upon Scorpius' rigid cock.

"Before or after I take care of _this_?" Albus asked.

"After," Scorpius assured him and guided Albus' hand into his pants. "Definitely after."


End file.
